rickandmortyfandomcom-20200223-history
Beth Smith (C-137)
Beth Smith C-137 (née Sanchez) is the original version of Beth Smith, the true daughter of Rick Sanchez, wife of Jerry Smith, and the mother of Morty and Summer Smith. However, due to the events of the episode Rick Potion #9, Rick and Morty had to leave Dimension C-137 and go to a Replacement dimension, which was identical to theirs. Beth currently resides in the post-apocalyptic remains of her original dimension, alongside Jerry and Summer. Biography Beth has recounted herself as a "bright-eyed" young girl from Muskegon, Michigan raised primarily by her "unremarkable" mother after her father left them at an unknown time for unknown reasons. She aspired to be a heart surgeon but in High School, at age seventeen, she went to prom with classmate Jerry Smith, who impregnated her with Summer. Despite this, Beth was able to go on to college and become a veterinary surgeon. Beth has admitted that she contemplated aborting Summer, but defended that "everybody thinks about it." Beth was distant towards her children at their infancy, as implied in "''Raising Gazorpazorp''." Her job as a veterinary surgeon at St. Equis Hospital causes her to spend less time with her family. It has been implied by Dan Harmon and ''Rick Potion No. 9'' that Jerry and Beth's relationship was more stable before Rick came back into her life. finally happy.jpeg|thumb|220x220px|Summer with Beth and Jerry.] In the episode Rick Potion #9, Rick gave Morty a Love Potion that went wildly out of hand. Due to Rick failing to mention a side-effect, the love potion was infected with the flu and it spread like a virus around the school, causing everyone to mutate into praying mantis-like creatures and later on into Cronenbergs. This went on to infect the entire world and make the entire human race like this. The love potion didn't work on people who are genetically-related to its user, meaning that the Smith family, including Beth were unaffected by this. During the chaos, Beth was harassed by Davin, who locked her in a candle-lit room with him and attempted to have sex with her without her consent. The love potion, however, infected his brain, causing him to change his love to Morty, just in time for her not to notice it. Jerry then burst in and shot Davin, saving Beth's life. Jerry, Beth, and Summer then banded into a team and started shooting down all of the Cronenbergs in their area. Rick and Morty left to go to a replacement dimension, leaving Beth, Jerry, and Summer behind to live their lives in the post-apocalyptic dimension of C-137 alone. Appearance Beth is a relatively attractive woman with blonde hair, and a head shape similar to Rick's. She wears a red collar shirt, blue pants and white shoes. Underneath her shirt, Beth actually has rather large breasts which even Summer points out. Personality Beth is an intelligent, ambitious and independent woman who suffers from a variety of deep-seated insecurities. A dedicated veterinary horse surgeon, she is the family's main breadwinner and often tries to do the best for her family based on this sense of responsibility. She is insecure about her profession, however, and is quick to snap at the implication she is not a 'real' surgeon or a 'real' veterinarian, since she generally is a horse surgeon. She can be very compassionate and caring to those around her, more openly so than her father or husband. She expresses grave concern multiple times for Morty's education and health, and despite her marital regrets, she often considers the consequences of leaving Jerry. She generally has considered her family to be her first priority However, this quality can fade out quickly if she feels patronized, devalued, or that she or another family member, such as Morty or Rick, is threatened. While both she and Jerry share a number of common goals, generally around doing what is best for their family, these goals are strained by their disagreement on how to achieve these ends. Beth is quite critical of Jerry's ideas and often displays sarcasm, such as when she predicted Snuffles increased intelligence would backfire. She also feels under-appreciated by Jerry at times, or that their relationship is tying her down. Their disagreement over Rick's living situation with them is an extremely frequent source of tension. While in many cases, including with their son, Jerry is often the more sentimental and nurturing one, when the issue comes to Rick, she is often the one justifying his actions. A recurring theme in their relationship is Beth desiring to 'take a break' or even 'a trip' from Jerry. Beth seems to have a superiority complex, believing herself at times to be above others, including her son Morty, such as when he is shown taking care of his own son and her husband, who unwittingly feeds her insecurities by implying she is not a 'real' surgeon, while her father seems to value her highly over her 'idiot' husband, in turn feeding her feelings of superiority. She also highly resents being patronised by her co-worker, Devin, when he lets her know they're losing a patient constantly. These feelings of superiority, however, seem to disappear when Rick is removed from her life or even when she merely feels more confident in herself. Beth has a deep-seated desire to keep her father in her life, stemming from the fact that he was absent from her life for twenty years after he left her and her mother for unknown reasons. As a result, she has abandonment issues, and deeply wishes to keep him in her life, it is one of the reasons her relationship with Jerry is so strained; she mocks him because it gives her Ricks approval. She is generally willing to put up with Rick and his needs without sarcasm or argument, though she has her limits even for his behavior, and has given him ultimatums in "Pilot" which he has followed. She seems to have also inherited her father's alcoholism, and is seen drinking wine briefly in "Meeseeks and Destroy." left|260px However, she does overcome this in "Rick Potion #9" where she comes to realise that Jerry truly does love her and will never leave her as Rick did and so her view of Rick drops to how Jerry views him. Relationships Rick Not much is known about Beth and Rick's relationship prior to the events of Rick and Morty. Jerry insinuates that Beth was raised "like a reptile" by Rick, suggesting that his method of parenting was very unorthodox. It is known that he left her mother for unknown reasons. Beth is very happy that Rick:her father, came back into her life sometime prior to ''Pilot''. And despite unspoken resentment, believes him to be stronger than her mother because he had the strength to leave. She is usually defensive of him when Jerry badmouths him, and is largely convinced that Rick is good for the family. When she came to realize that Rick was indeed a bad influence on Morty and agreed with Jerry to send him to a nursing home, Morty seemed to exhibit superhuman intelligence (actually the results of dissolving megaseeds) convincing her to keep him around. However, in "Rick Potion No. 9"'' she comes to the conclusion that Rick is "a selfish, irresponsible ass." Morty Beth knows that Morty is not very intelligent, and wants him to succeed in school. She has no problems allowing Rick to take Morty on most adventures, believing Rick is not only teaching him valuable life skills and improving his intelligence, but that he is the only friend Morty has. She believes that Morty was filled with Jerry's insecurities as a result of Jerry's overly-nurturing method of raising him, but as a result, is largely absent from Morty's life. Despite this, Beth does seems to consistently care about Morty's well-being, as she asks if Morty is getting sick in "Pilot," and is concerned about the fact that does not do well in school or have any friends. Their relationship has yet to explored in any detail in the series however. In Rick Potion #9, she admits that without Morty and Rick around, she is much happier, and seems indifferent to his fate. Jerry Jerry and Beth met in high school and had unprotected sex on prom night, resulting in the pregnancy that produced Summer, and seem to have been together and married ever since. Morty was born three years later. Their relationship is very rocky and strained, due to the fact that both of them missed out on fulfilling their dreams due to poor decision-making when they were younger. Jerry seems to still love Beth quite a lot, and tries hard to keep their marriage together, but Beth more than often contemplates leaving Jerry to pursue her own happiness and dreams. Beth is angered by the fact that Jerry does not consider her job as a horse surgeon as being a "real surgeon", and is often frustrated by Jerry's insecurities and immature actions. She describes loving Jerry as "hard work", and that she "sort of" loves him in "Rick Potion No. 9." However, their spark seems to be relit when he saves her from her infected coworker and blasts a way through a huge monster to get to Summer. After finding Summer she gets mad at Rick and Morty for abandoning them, Beth says that Rick is a selfish jerk who ran out on her mother, and a real man sticks by his woman. Summer Beth loves and cares about Summer, but the two do not seem very close much of the time. Beth had originally planned to get Summer aborted when she was still a fetus, but due to the fact that she and Jerry blew a tire on the way to the abortion clinic, they kept Summer. In ''Meeseeks and Destroy, Beth and Summer happily go shopping together after their Meeseeks disappear. Urging her father he may lose her, Summer acknowledges that Beth is a "beautiful woman". In ''Rick and Morty's Rushed Licensed Adventure'','' Summer has an over-sized bra in her closet and jealously claims she'll grow into it because "Beth's got big boobs". Davin Davin is Beth's coworker at St. Equis Hospital. Davin is attracted to Beth and he constantly hits on her and tries to seduce her and win her over. Beth denies having any feelings for him, which she most likely doesn't, but Jerry does not trust her around him. Davin tries to romance Beth in "Rick Potion No. 9," but sneezes and is affected by Morty's love potion, asking "how soft are his privates". Davin turns into a "mantis-person" as a result of Rick's cure for it, and attacks Beth. Jerry bursts through the door and beats Davin to death with a crowbar. Episode Appearances Season 1 *"Pilot" *"Lawnmower Dog" *"Anatomy Park" *"M. Night Shaym-Aliens!" *"Meeseeks and Destroy" *"Rick Potion #9" Trivia *Beth's voice actress, Sarah Chalke, has previously starred as a blonde-haired doctor before in the comedy-drama series ''Scrubs, and also on How I Met Your Mother. *Beth is a questioning atheist. Site navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Smith Family Category:Beths Category:Recurring Characters